1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device with a plurality of microfluidic platforms for taking-up and especially studying or manipulating a sample liquid, a measuring instrument for studying a sample liquid, for example, blood for glucose determination, and a process for studying or manipulating a sample liquid.
The concept of a “microfluidic platform”—hereinafter often abbreviated “platform”—in this invention, comprises a sample carrier, test strip or the like, which can take up a sample liquid to be manipulated or studied especially by capillary forces. In particular, the platforms are used to perform individual tests or to take measurements, for example, glucose determination of blood. However, the platforms can also be used for any other study, especially of the bodily fluids of humans or animals as a sample liquid. To study or manipulate a sample liquid, the platforms have especially reagents, filters or the like for the sample liquid. The platforms are ordinarily sealed for keeping or storing.
2. Description of Related Art
Microfluidic platforms are used, for example, in the form of test strips for determination of the blood sugar level (glucose determination). To date, it has been necessary to remove an individual test strip from a dispenser package and wet it with blood as the sample liquid which is then taken up by the test strip. Then, the test strip must be inserted manually into a corresponding measurement or test device which, first of all, indicates whether blood has been taken up in a sufficient amount and finally determines the glucose value. Thereafter, the test strip must be removed again and discarded. The described sequence is complex and associated with specific uncertainties. Handling of the comparatively small test strip is especially difficult for an unpracticed user. There is the risk of unwanted contamination. Furthermore, often blood is not taken up in a sufficient amount; however, this can only be ascertained after insertion of the test strip into the measuring instrument, so that the same procedure must then be repeated.
International Patent Application Publication WO 03/045557 A2 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Publications 2005089449 A1 and 2005079104 A1), which forms the starting point of this invention, discloses a band-like arrangement of a plurality of platforms which can be used in succession for a plurality of automated studies or manipulations of sample liquids which directly follow one another. But the known arrangement is not intended or suited for individual study or manipulation of a sample liquid.